Mutual Company
by Kasumi Lovegood
Summary: England did his best to not to be found by little America being drunk. Of course, his plan was doomed to fail. Fluff/Family, England and little!America, oneshot


Written for the Sweethearts Week Challenge in the usxuk community at LJ. Slight history fail. Thanks to strawberryburst [at] LJ for betaing!

* * *

Slowly, England opened the door to their small shack. The sound of a cuckoo clock indicated that it was already two in the morning, and England did his best to stay standing and trying to not make a sound. A useless effort; the heavy wooden door creaked even louder than the clock.

One could say it was a miracle England had even managed to get back to his house. Earlier, he had gone to the nearest pub, determined to relieve his stress through alcohol. His little quarrel with France, better known as the French and Indian War, was costing him a considerable amount of both money and energy. So, England's visits to the pubs became more frequent.

He had given America instructions of not waiting for him to sleep; even so, England decided to remain longer in the pub to make sure America would indeed be sleeping once he returned home. Of course, he also had to wait until he was sober enough to get back on his own.

It wasn't as if America hadn't seen him drunk before. Still, England couldn't help but feel ashamed of letting his little colony see him in such a deplorable state. America always looked at England with such admiration that it pained to see a small hint of disappointment in that golden, bright face every time England succumbed to the numb relief alcohol gave him.

England was already congratulating himself for having managed to not wake America, but a cold shiver ran down his spine when he saw his colony, wide awake, sitting in the living room.

"England! Have you been drinking again? You promised, England... you said you weren't going to the pub, you liar!" America's eyes were fixed on England, scowling in a way rarely seen on the boy.

England looked down, already feeling ashamed. The blush on his cheeks, caused by the alcohol, was now increasing because of his embarrassment. "Y-yeah, but... I only drank a little, really..."

America huffed, approaching England. England was going to say something else when America jerked back. "Ewww, you stink! I'm sure you are barely standing up right now. And why all of the bruises? Have you been fighting again?"

"N-no, they are from yesterday's battle..."

Even though England was older and America just a child, their roles reversed in moments like this. England felt like a little child being scolded, and a little voice in the back of his mind was telling him that, had he had someone to scold him when he was younger, he would be a better man by now.

Suddenly, England's mind cleared a little. "Hey, wait a moment, young man! Didn't I tell you that you had to go to sleep early? What are you doing up at these hours?"

Now it was America who seemed uncomfortable. "Uh... I wanted to make sure that you would arrive home safe?" He gave a shy smile.

But England had already seen through America. "Bollocks. You didn't know where I was. Now, I expect you to give me a good explanation."

America gulped, seeing himself already trapped. "Alright, alright! There was this weird noise out there, and... I didn't want to go to sleep without you." He whispered, pouting.

England sighed, a smile on his face. In the end, America was still a child and he, England, should be the one to protect him and show him the right path. Not that he was the best model either, but he did what he could... both of them did. It was in moments like this one that England realized how much they needed each other. Yes, America did depend on England; but in a weird way, England was also dependent of the boy. Be it to teach, to have fun, to scold each other, or merely to enjoy their mutual company.

"I thought I had told you that you were too big to keep sleeping with me?" England asked with a yawn. "But I'm too tired right now to argue. If you forget I, uh, had this little fun, then I'll forget you were scared because of some noise. Deal?"

"Okay! You're the best, England!" America smiled, giving his guardian a warm hug.

Some minutes later, they were both in England's bed, America already snoring soundly. England didn't want to think about how much of a hangover he would have the next morning, but having little America at his side was enough to make him feel better. And so, England finally fell into a blessed sleep.


End file.
